Diamond Puppy
by vanee27
Summary: [Prologue 2] Pelanggan dengan anak anjing lucu yang membeli kalung berlian di jam sepuluh malam itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. / Baekhyun tak semudah itu melupakan bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pertama kali pada seorang lelaki. (Chanbaek)
1. Prologue 1 - A Puppy with the Owner

**Pairing : **Chanyeol/Baekhyun

**Other cast : **Sulli (as Baekhyun's friend)

**Genre : **fluff, little bit comedy

**Summary : **Pelanggan dengan anak anjing lucu yang membeli kalung berlian di jam sepuluh malam itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

**A/n : **cuma lagi pengen nulis tentang anak anjing. Dan setelah ngedengerin lagunya infinite yang diamond, langsung kepikiran bikin ini. Menyimpang banget sih dari lagunya, yang penting ada diamond-dan-anak-anjing :v enjoy reading!

.

.

* * *

**1\. A puppy with the Owner**

* * *

Baekhyun terbiasa berdiri di belakang meja etalase dengan berjajar barang berwarna emas dan silver yang menyilaukan mata. Terkadang seorang nenek tua dengan berenteng perhiasaan di tangan dan lekukan lehernya menarik perhatian Baekhyun, apalagi disaat dia meminta Baekhyun untuk mencarikan sebuah kalung seperti keinginannya. Baekhyun jadi ingin menghitung berapa total harga perhiasaan yang dimiliki nenek itu.

Lucu ketika sepasang kekasih ribut memilih cincin untuk acara pertunangan dan tukar cincin diatas altar. Baekhyun ingin mengusulkan cincin dengan model terbaru dan mahal tentunya karena gram berat meskipun tidak 24 karat, tapi sepertinya mencampuri urusan sejoli berbeda pendapat itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan. Biasanya Baekhyun akan menyuruh temannya, Sulli, untuk mengurusi mereka sedangkan dia lebih suka melayani seorang gadis manis yang ingin membeli gelang emas putih untuk kado ulangtahun ibunya.

Bekerja di sebuah toko perhiasan tidak terlalu buruk. Beruntung Sulli mau mencarikan pekerjaan untuk temannya yang memiliki latar pendidikan tidak jelas seperti Baekhyun –berkata pada bossnya bahwa Baekhyun akan menjadi pegawai yang rajin dan tak akan mencuri barang-barang seperti pegawainya yang dulu-, daripada anak itu hanya tiduran di rumah orangtuanya dengan gelar pengangguran.

Di pukul lima sore, Sulli sudah mengakhiri pekerjaannya dan bersiap untuk pulang, tapi Baekhyun masih harus menjaga toko sampai jam sepuluh malam karena pegawai lain yang kedapatan shift malam sedang cuti. Baekhyun menopang dagu sambil melihat Sulli yang melambai lalu pergi meninggalkan toko beserta kuncinya. Mengapa pemilik toko perhiasan yang otoriter itu malah memilih dirinya untuk lembur sampai malam sedangkan Sulli diperbolehkan pulang. Ah, mentang-mentang gadis itu masih ada kuliah besok dan dia tidak.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Baekhyun menguap saat menulis nota untuk pembelinya atau ketika menunggu orang-orang itu sedang memilih-milih benda mahal tersebut. Hingga saat jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh kurang lima, mata Baekhyun seakan jernih kembali dan otaknya dengan terprogam melakukan dua hal, menutup toko lalu pulang.

Seorang lelaki muda berpostur tinggi dengan wajah polos berdiri di depan toko ketika Baekhyun akan membalik tulisan 'BUKA' menjadi 'TUTUP'. Dia melihati kedalam toko seperti mencari sesuatu. Raut wajah seperti ini sudah seringkali didapati Baekhyun dari pelanggan-pelanggannya yang datang larut malam. Sungguh, Baekhyun ingin segera pulang. Dengan merutuk kesal dalam hati akhirnya dia keluar menghampiri lelaki tinggi itu.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi kami sudah mau tutup."

"Oh..." Lelaki itu menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, tak sengaja Baekhyun melirik anak anjing lucu yang dibawanya. "...tidak bisakah aku membeli sebentar saja?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari si anak anjing. "Tidak bisa besok?"

"Eum, bisa. Tapi aku ingin sekarang." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar. Kenapa pelanggan ini merepotkan, apa dia tidak tahu bahwa sekarang sudah larut malam?! "Oke, oke. Tapi diatas jam sepuluh aku tidak melayani gesekan kartu."

"Cash maksudmu? Tidak masalah."

Mulut Baekhyun menganga sedikit saat pelanggan dengan postur tinggi itu mengatakan hal seperti barusan. Sebenarnya 'tidak melayani gesekan kartu' merupakan cara Baekhyun mengusir si pelanggan ini karena 'apa kau yakin membawa cukup banyak lembar uang untuk membeli perhiasan di larut malam seperti ini?'. Baekhyun pikir orang-orang tak akan berani membawa terlalu banyak uang di dompetnya ketika malam, minimal sebuah atau dua buah kartu kredit mungkin ideal. Setidaknya begitu kata ibunya.

Tapi pelanggan yang satu ini sepertinya berbeda.

Baekhyun akhirnya mengajak pelanggan tinggi –beserta anjingnya- itu masuk ke dalam toko, menyalakan lagi lampu toko yang sempat dia matikan kemudian berdiri di belakang meja etalase seperti biasa saat melayani pelanggan. Matanya sudah berkantung dan pikirannya hanya ingin segera pulang dan menuju tempat tidur dan—

"Aku mencari kalung berlian. Itu saja."

Kalung berlian. Itu saja.

Baekhyun melotot, pikiran di otaknya untuk segera terlelap dalam mimpi hilang sudah.

"Oh, kalung berlian? Sebelah sini, Tuan. Silahkan pilih modelnya. Ingin yang berapa...karat?"

Pembeli kalung berlian di jam sepuluh malam. Baekhyun tertarik sekali. Ah, jangan lupakan kalau dia akan membayar cash.

"Berapapun tidak masalah, bisa kau pilihkan model yang sederhana saja?"

Lelaki itu mengangkat anak anjingnya dan didudukkan di atas meja etalase. Baekhyun hampir saja ingin melarang orang itu menaikkan anjing karena bagaimana bila anjing itu mengotori meja etalase yang bening? Tapi mengingat sekali lagi bahwa pemilik anjing itu terlihat ehem—kaya, Baekhyun membiarkannya saja. Toh kalau memang anjing itu mengotori, dia tinggal minta ganti rugi beberapa lembar uang saja, kan?

"...kukira Dobi tidak suka model yang terlalu rumit dan aneh-aneh."

"Dobi? Maksudmu?"

Mata Baekhyun mulai bergerak melirik bergantian antara si anak anjing dan pemiliknya.

"Kalung itu akan kupakaikan untuk Dobi. Ada yang cocok tidak?"

Untuk anak anjing, ya?

Baekhyun hampir kehilangan nafas karena menahan tawa sebab ini lucu sekali. Mungkin besok dia harus bercerita pada Sulli.

Lelaki muda membeli kalung berlian untuk anak anjingnya di jam sepuluh malam secara cash.

Baekhyun pikir anak anjing itu sangat beruntung memiliki majikan seperti pelanggannya yang satu ini. Oh, Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingin menjadi anak anjing (APA?!).

* * *

-tbc-


	2. Stranger

**Pairing : **Chanyeol/Baekhyun

**Genre : **fluff, little bit comedy

**Summary : **Pelanggan dengan anak anjing lucu yang membeli kalung berlian di jam sepuluh malam itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

**2\. Stranger**

* * *

"Apa kau tidak takut akan ada orang yang mencuri anjingmu kalau kau pasangi kalung berlian seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mematikan lampu tokonya dan segera membalik tanda 'BUKA' menjadi 'TUTUP' yang ada di jendela toko. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya sudah dilakukannya sedaritadi tapi tidak jadi karena lelaki muda yang membeli sebuah kalung berlian untuk anak anjing peliharaannya. Malah jam kerja Baekhyun menjadi lebih lama. Kalau pemilik toko tahu hal ini, dia harus memberi Baekhyun bonus gaji.

"Tidak. Dobi selalu ada di sampingku," katanya simple sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Bukan, maksudku, mereka mengambil Dobi karena mengincar kalungnya. Kau juga bisa ditodong preman kalau sedang sial berjalan sendirian malam-malam dan mereka datang menyuruhmu menyerahkan Dobi. Apa tidak mengerikan?"

Pelanggan itu hanya diam sambil merengut memandangi lekukan leher anjing di gendongannya yang kini berkalungkan berlian. Baekhyun berpikir orang ini benar-benar aneh, dan ia tidak bisa mengikuti jalan pikirannya membuang uang dengan membeli berlian hanya untuk seekor anjing. Hei—Baekhyun juga pernah memiliki anjing walau hanya dihidupinya selama dua bulan, tapi menurutnya makanan yang cukup dan bermain adalah kebutuhan utama seekor anjing peliharaan. Sayangnya Baekhyun harus menjual anjing itu pada seorang temannya untuk isi dompetnya agar bisa makan. Mengenaskan.

Lelaki tinggi itu berbalik tanya, "Kenapa kau seperti peduli sekali?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan memutar bola mata kesal, serba salah. Dia jadi seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya untuk menyimpan mainan dengan baik agar tidak diambil orang. Tapi bukan begitu maksudnya! Kan sayang uang yang digunakan untuk membeli perhiasaan kalau ujung-ujungnya malah diambil perampok. Baekhyun sangat menghargai jumlah dan manfaat uang sekecil apapun itu.

Namun tidak seharusnya dia peduli pada orang asing yang punya pemikiran sendiri.

Dia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, Tuan. Aku tidak bertanggungjawab kalau sebentar lagi ada pria bertubuh besar menghadangmu dengan pisau dan anak anjingmu yang lucu itu diambil. Sampai jumpa."

Baekhyun akan melangkahkan kaki pergi meninggalkan pelanggan menyebalkan ini bersama anjing berliannya tapi yang ada sekarang tangannya malah ditahan. Ugh. Apa lagi sekarang?! Baekhyun ingin berteriak seperti itu di depan wajah orang itu.

"Iya, Tuan?" Baekhyun masih harus berbicara dengan nada pura-pura ramah.

"Kau menakutiku, sungguh. Dan sekarang aku ingin mencari makanan di sekitar sini tapi bagaimana kalau benar ada preman menghadangku?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Kalau begitu lebih baik pulang saja." jawab Baekhyun terlanjur kesal.

Oh, itu bukan jawaban yang bagus, Baek.

"...ehm, maksudku, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu kalau begitu?"

"Mau temani aku cari makanan?"

Demi toko perhiasan beserta isinya, mengapa orang ini sangat merepotkan?! Baekhyun hanya ingin pulang ke rumah lalu terlelap di kasurnya karena dia lelah bekerja dari pukul sembilan pagi sampai pukul sepuluh malam dan—

"Aku yang traktir, bagaimana?"

Hey dude, itu tawaran yang menggoda perut.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana kalau aku hanya bercanda soal preman itu dan ingatlah kita orang asing. Kau masih mau makan denganku?

"Hm, orang asing, ya? Kalau begitu kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol dan ini Dobi anjing kesayanganku." Lelaki yang baru saja mengenalkan namanya sebagai Park Chanyeol itu menggerakkan salah satu kaki anjingnya dengan gestur memberi lambaian sapaan. "...namamu?"

Sedikit tidak yakin, "Byun Baekhyun."

Pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu tersenyum lebar. "Nah sekarang kita sudah bukan orang asing lagi. Mau makan denganku?"

Baekhyun menaikkan alis, unik sekali orang ini, pikirnya. Semudah itu berkenalan dan akrab—sok akrab mungkin. Paling tidak makan gratis sebelum perjalanan pulang sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Baiklah, kau yang mengajak."

.

.

Mereka berjalan di trotoar dengan Baekhyun yang menaikkan resleting jaketnya karena dingin sedangkan Chanyeol menggiring anak anjingnya yang lucu. Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun mau saja berjalan dengan orang asing ini, bahkan sampai sekarang Baekhyun masih merasa pelanggan bernama Park Chanyeol ini orang asing. Seharusnya Baekhyun memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, bisa saja lelaki di sebelahnya itu tertanya penipu dengan modus hipnotis. Tapi apa yang mau dia curi dari Baekhyun? Ponsel saja tertinggal di rumah karena buru-buru berangkat kerja tadi pagi. Dompet? Jangan bicarakan dompet.

Namun kalau dilihat lagi, Park Chanyeol sepertinya bukan orang jahat. Wajahnya polos dan lugu seperti anak SMP. Seharusnya Baekhyun tidak menggunakan pengandaian 'anak SMP' mengingat tinggi badan orang ini seperti tiang listrik. Apalagi anak anjingnya itu, Baekhyun gemas ingin menggendong dan mengelus bulu tebalnya yang berwarna campuran putih dan coklat tua, terlihat halus.

Baekhyun berjalan beberapa langkah mendahului Chanyeol lalu berbalik. Dia membungkukkan sedikit badannya dan menengadahkan tangan. Chanyeol ikut berhenti berjalan.

"Hey, hey, little puppy. Come to daddy." panggilnya pada anak anjing itu.

Sesaat binatang itu tidak menunjukkan respon apa-apa, tapi tiba-tiba dia berlari menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengitari kakinya kemudian bergelayut di sepatu Baekhyun. Dia tertawa kecil merasakan bulu binatang itu diatas sepatunya. Ia menggendong si anak anjing dan beruntung dia tidak memberontak.

"Hm...tebal sekali—akh, geli!" Baekhyun menggendong Dobi dan menempelkan pipinya ke bulu halus anjing manis itu, tapi kaki Dobi malah menggelitik lehernya. Chanyeol tertawa melihat mereka berdua.

Keduanya kembali berjalan dengan Dobi ada di gendongan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat kenalan barunya cukup akrab dengan anak anjing miliknya.

"Itu anjing jenis Shih-Tzu, saudaraku di Cina memberikan dia padaku secara cuma-cuma."

Baekhyun menaikkan alis terperanjat. "Anak anjing lucu seperti ini diberikan secara cuma-cuma? Kau sangat beruntung, Tuan."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mendengar Baekhyun meracau macam-macam sambil menggendong Dobi diantara lekukan lehernya. Anak anjing itu tidak memberontak sama sekali, terlihat nyaman dengan perlakuan Baekhyun. Oh, Baekhyun jadi rindu anjingnya yang dulu sempat dia jual.

"Jarang sekali Dobi langsung akrab dengan orang baru. Biasanya dia butuh waktu untuk mengenalinya dan akan menjadi sangat akrab, tapi dia langsung mau denganmu."

"Itu berarti aku beruntung, kan?"

Pria tinggi itu mengangkat bahu. "Dobi suka padamu."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di perempatan jalan, hampir melupakan tujuan mereka berjalan sampai sejauh ini karena sibuk bercanda dengan anjing. Baekhyun melirik banyak restoran yang masih buka sampai larut malam, tapi mengingat mereka membawa binatang, Baekhyun bisa jamin mereka berdua akan ditahan di luar -bertiga bersama Dobi-.

"Padahal aku ingin ke kedai kopi." Ujar Chanyeol lesu.

"Aku ingin makan pedas-pedas." Balas Baekhyun.

Keduanya terdiam sesaat. Hingga Dobi turun dari gendongan Baekhyun lalu tiba-tiba berlari. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mau tidak mau mengikuti anak anjing itu hingga mereka sampai di seberang taman kota, Dobi berhenti lalu bergelayut di telapak kaki Baekhyun lagi.

"Ah, sepertinya aku tahu maksud anjing manis ini." Baekhyun mengangkat Dobi ke pelukannya. "...hotdog di taman kota tidak buruk, kan?"

Chanyeol menaikkan alis antusias. "Es krim sepertinya enak juga."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyebrang jalan menuju taman kota. Malam sudah semakin larut namun taman justru ramai padahal ini bukan merupakan hari libur, lampu warna-warni menerangi setiap penjuru, pepohonan disana menambah unsur rindang. Di dekat sana ada banyak penjual makanan, bahkan beberapa pasangan masih asyik saja duduk berdua di bangku taman tak peduli waktu. Baekhyun memilih duduk di bangku dekat pohon cemara bersama Dobi, sedangkan Chanyeol membeli makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Chanyeol kembali dengan dua buah hotdog di tangan lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Baekhyun sembari duduk di sebelah lelaki itu. Baekhyun mengucap terimakasih, sebenarnya dia tidak terbiasa makan di larut malam tapi makan gratis seperti ini siapa yang tidak mau? Dasar Byun Baekhyun.

Sesekali Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam sebelas, tidak terasa. Dia sendiri jarang pulang terlambat karena ingin cepat membaringkan tubuh di kasur. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang Baekhyun tidak merasa lelah.

Dia melirik Chanyeol. "Omong-omong, kau bekerja dimana?" tanya Baekhyun, hanya agar mereka tidak diam-diaman. "...kupikir kita seumur." lanjutnya lalu menggigit makanan di tangannya.

"Aku bekerja di perusahaan keluarga. Benarkah? Umurku baru dua puluh empat." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh..." Baekhyun menyeringai, Park Chanyeol berkata umurnya baru dua puluh empat tahun seperti sedang berkata _"Aku baru lahir seminggu yang lalu"._

"...berarti benar kita seumur."

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal di Seoul, ke Sokcho hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan teman kemarin dan refreshing disini untuk beberapa hari."

"Ah...jadi kau bukan asli Sokcho, ya? Kalau aku lahir dan mungkin sampai tua disini."

Baekhyun kembali menggigit makanan di tangannya besar-besar sembari memandangi Dobi yang sedang bermain dengan rerumputan dan bunga-bunga tanaman. Imut sekali, kalung berlian di lekukan lehernya itu menambah kesan mewah pada anak anjing itu. Baekhyun mulai berpikir pasti si pemilik mempunyai hati yang manis dan penyayang sekali hingga mau merogoh kocek yang tidak sedikit hanya untuk membeli perhiasan mahal untuk seekeor anjing.

Eh? Apa Baekhyun sedang memikirkan pemilik anjing di sebelahnya sekarang?

Tapi tanpa sadar mata Baekhyun menjelajah permukaan wajah Chanyeol dari samping sambil mengunyah hotdog di mulutnya. Mungkin dia ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Park Chanyeol dan seluruh jalan pikiran anehnya. Seorang yang dengan mudahnya mengajak orang asing jalan-jalan dan mentraktir makan, juga memutuskan ide membeli berlian untuk anjingnya. Baekhyun mengira-ngira, sekaya apa dia? Berapa jumlah uang yang ada di dompetnya sampai-sampai bisa membeli kalung berlian secara cash. Pasti menyenangkan menjadi kekasihnya.

Pasti menyenangkan menjadi kekasihnya. Sangat. Iya 'kan, Baek?

Chanyeol yang menoleh pada Baekhyun dan mendapati wajahnya sedang dipandangi intens oleh lelaki di sebelahnya itu mendadak tersedak.

"Astaga, tunggu aku beli minum dulu." ujar Baekhyun dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

Pikiran Baekhyun yang sedaritadi melayang-layang itu buyar seketika dan kini dia buru-buru menuju penjual minuman sedangkan Chanyeol masih mencoba menetralisir tersedaknya dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Baekhyun kembali dengan dua botol air mineral dan memberikan salah satunya pada lelaki itu. Melihat Chanyeol yang mulai minum, dia malah khawatir dan malu sendiri karena sudah ketahuan memandangi lelaki itu diam-diam tadi.

Chanyeol menarik nafas ketika makanan di tenggorokannya sudah jatuh ke perut.

"Maaf ya membuatmu tersedak."

"Eh? Memangnya kau salah apa?"

Baekhyun meringis sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia bilang _"Tadi aku memandangimu"_, terlihat aneh dan terkesan penguntit sekali, lagipula mereka kan baru saling kenal.

"Tidak kok, tidak apa-apa. Kau juga sih tidak beli minum sekalian." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba sedikit mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol nyengir.

Setelah makanan mereka sama-sama habis, terjadi kecanggungan diantara keduanya. Chanyeol sibuk melirik sekitar untuk mencari penjual es krim, sedangkan Baekhyun tak tahu lagi mau membicarakan apa. Dia sendiri heran di cuaca malam yang dingin seperti ini Chanyeol malah ingin makan es krim. Manusia kutub, pikir Baekhyun. Taman sudah mulai sepi namun masih beberapa orang berada disana termasuk mereka. Baekhyun melihat arlojinya, sudah hampir setengah dua belas. Orangtuanya di rumah mungkin tidak akan mengkhawatirkan dia akan pulang atau tidak mengingat Baekhyun bukan lagi anak sekolah dasar, tapi Baekhyun ragu dia bisa bangun pagi besok dan ibunya pasti akan mengomel habis-habisan karena anaknya yang malas. Bahkan di usianya yang sekarang, Baekhyun masih tinggal bersama orangtuanya.

Baekhyun baru mau berpamitan dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol sebelum Dobi, anjing itu memainkan ujung sepatu Baekhyun dengan kakinya. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kegemasannya pada binatang itu dan memilih bermain dengannya sebentar.

Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh anjing kecil itu dan mendekatkan bulu-bulu halusnya pada pipinya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat mereka.

"Aiiihh...bisa-bisa aku kelepasan membawa anjingmu pulang." kata Baekhyun.

"Membawa anjingku? Jangan-jangan kau ternyata seorang preman yang ingin mengambil anjingku." Chanyeol menatapnya curiga secara main-main. "...tidak akan kuberikan, Tuan." Dia merebut Dobi dari tangan Baekhyun, pura-pura melindungi anjingnya.

Baekhyun melotot tidak terima disangka seorang preman, yeah walaupun dulu dia sempat berpikiran untuk memiliki pekerjaan semacam itu saat masih jadi pengangguran, mengingat dirinya juga pandai berkelahi. Untung saja sekarang dia sudah memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih 'benar'.

Baekhyun memicingkan mata dan melipat tangan di depan dada, merasa tersinggung. "Maaf Tuan, sayangnya aku bukan seorang preman. Kau lihat sendiri kan aku bekerja di toko perhiasan yang kau datangi tadi."

"Hei, aku kan cuma bercanda."

"Bercandamu melibatkan harga diriku."

"Dibawa serius sekali? Lagipula sekarang sudah tengah malam, aku ingin pulang. Kalau kau mau main dengan Dobi lagi datang saja ke apartementku besok."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. "Uh? Sungguh?"

"Yeah."

Agak aneh memang, tapi begitulah ketika Baekhyun mengenal dan menjadi dekat dengan seseorang yang belum pernah ia temui sama sekali sebelumnya secara tiba-tiba, lewat anak anjing yang lucu itu.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

**Notes **:

Shih-Tzu adalah salah satu ras anjing tertua yang berasal dari Tiongkok. Dulunya anjing ini dipelihara oleh keluarga kerajaan Dinasti Manchu. Ketika anjing ini menyebar ke wilayah Eropa, banyak bangsawan yang memeliharanya sebagai hewan peliharaan. Ras anjing ini diyakini menghilang dari Tiongkok setelah komunisme berkuasa karena dianggap sebagai lambang kekayaan, keistimewaan, dan menguras sumber daya mahal. Semua Shih-Tzu yang ada saat ini merupakan keturunan anjing ke-13 yang diimpor ke Inggris, Irlandia, Norwegia, dan Swedia dari Tiongkok.

(beneran deh anjing ini lucu banget, saya liat gambar gambarnya jadi gelinjangan pengen melihara)

**a/n :**

H-2 UN! Terimakasih banyak pada mama saya yang ngga ada minat ngambil laptop ini jadi masih bisa ngedit kilat sekaligus ngepost. maunya posting habis un aja tapi saya malah kepikiran, daripada gak fokus belajar mending sempet sempetin waktu. saya minta doanya pada readers semua untuk kelancaran unas, yang hari senin juga unas semoga sukses ya!

saya akan kembali setelah ujian ujian keparat ini selesai. thanks a lot untuk yang udah review, fav, dan follow. berminat untuk review lagi? review kalian bisa jadi penyemangat saya dikala ujian ehehehhe. see ya!


	3. Meet Again

**Pairing : **Chanyeol/Baekhyun

**Genre : **fluff, romance, little bit comedy

**Summary : **Pelanggan dengan anak anjing lucu yang membeli kalung berlian di jam sepuluh malam itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

**3\. Meet Again**

* * *

Tadi Baekhyun pulang pukul setengah satu dini hari. Jalanan gelap dan sepi sekali, apalagi dia harus jalan kaki sendirian. Sebenarnya Baekhyun agak merinding kalau pulang tengah malam begitu tapi mau bagaimana, lagipula—hei! Dia kan laki-laki, masa takut dengan gelap? Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa mempercepat jalannya atau berlari kecil yang penting sampai rumah.

Ketika sudah menginjak kamarnya sendiri, Baekhyun langsung menyambar ponselnya yang ada di atas meja kemudian mendapati layar yang tetap hitam walaupun tombol power sudah ditekan. Dia men-charge sesegera mungkin, barangkali ada pesan dari seseorang yang masuk ke ponselnya. Baekhyun tak pernah sepeduli ini pada gadgetnya sendiri, padahal dulu dia mati-matian mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli ponsel yang bagus namun ujung-ujungnya benda itu tergeletak di meja kamar dalam keadaan baterai kosong.

Daripada menunggu baterai penuh, Baekhyun memilih mengganti bajunya kemudian berbaring di kasur. Lelah sekali, paling tidak poin plus hari ini adalah ia berkenalan dengan pemilik anak anjing kaya dan bisa jalan berdua dengannya -juga anjingnya- dan ditraktir makan. Oh jangan lupakan kalau pemilik anjing itu tampan jika dilihat-lihat. Baekhyun berpikir apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang, ya? Apa sudah tidur? Atau malah masih berkeliaran dengn anjingnya?

Tunggu, kenapa Baekhyun peduli sekali? Ah, anak ini benar-benar butuh tidur.

Pukul setengah tujuh pagi Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merengut melihat jam dinding, entah mengapa bangun pukul setengah tujuh terasa sangat terlambat, padahal dia sendiri biasanya bangun di pukul setengah delapan lewat. Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidur lalu mengecek ponselnya, ada pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal yang mengirimkan sebuah alamat apartement. Tanpa disadari Baekhyun tersenyum sendiri.

...

**Yesterday night**

"...lagipula sekarang sudah tengah malam, aku mau pulang. Kalau kau mau main dengan Dobi datang saja ke apartementku besok."

Baekhyun diam sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar. Dan diyakini atau tidak, Chanyeol merasa mata lelaki mungil di depannya itu berbinar lucu.

"Uh? Sungguh?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yeah."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana apartementmu." Baekhyun merengut sambil mengelus kaki anak anjing yang ada di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Dekat sini kok. Ah, lebih baik seperti ini..." Chanyeol merogoh sakunya mengambil sebuah ponsel dari sana kemudian mengotak-atiknya sebentar lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menaikkan alis, "Apa?"

"Tulis nomor teleponmu disitu, akan kukirim alamat apartementku."

Dia meraih ponsel Chanyeol dan mengetikkan nomornya agak ragu-ragu. Haruskah mereka bertemu lagi besok? Mereka hanya sebatas penjual dan pelanggan yang tidak sengaja akrab dalam beberapa jam. Apalagi sekarang Baekhyun memberikan nomor teleponnya pada Chanyeol. Apa tidak terlalu jauh? Sama saja memberi nomor telepon pada orang asing, 'kan?

"Sudah." Baekhyun mengembalikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, akan kukirim alamat apartementku nanti. Besok kau benar akan kesana, 'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau mengharap sekali kedatanganku."

"Oh?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan. "tidak juga. Kupikir kau mau main dengan Dobi."

Baekhyun tertawa, menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka. "Oke, oke. Besok pagi sebelum ke tempat kerja aku akan mampir. Tunggu aku Dobi-ah, okay?" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus puncak kepala anjing kecil itu.

"Kita bisa sarapan bersama."

"Boleh juga."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok." Chanyeol melambai dan mereka berjalan kearah yang berbeda.

...

Sudah mendapatkan alamat apartement Chanyeol, Baekhyun meninggalkan rumah pukul delapan. Ibunya sampai heran anaknya terlihat buru-buru seperti terlambat berangkat sekolah bahkan tidak menyentuh sarapan. Padahal biasanya Baekhyun berangkat kerja pukul setengah sembilan lewat. Baekhyun pikir semakin cepat menuju apartement Chanyeol, dia semakin punya banyak waktu bermain dengan Dobi dan semakin lama melihat wajah pemiliknya.

Oh, lupakan alasan terakhir karena Baekhyun merona sendiri sekarang.

Apa-apaan itu?!

Baekhyun mencoba menghilangkan pikiran anehnya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana hah?! Pagi sekali. Sarapan dulu, Baekhyun!" Terdengar suara ibunya berteriak dari dalam.

"Aku ke rumah teman, Bu. Dan mungkin sarapan diluar," katanya sambil mengikat tali sepatu dengan semangat. "aku pergi."

Rumah Baekhyun tidak jauh dari taman kota, sedangkan apartement Chanyeol sendiri juga tidak jauh dari sana. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih jalan kaki sekalian olahraga. Biasanya juga dia selalu jalan kaki menuju tempat kerjanya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartement Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengetuknya beberapa kali hingga sesosok Chanyeol dengan kaos lengan panjang dan rambut berantakan muncul di hadapannya, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dari atas sampai bawah. Pasti orang ini bangun tidur dan belum mandi, Baekhyun langsung berpikir seperti itu.

"Eh? Baekhyun? Pagi sekali?"

Chanyeol mengucek matanya. Sekarang hampir pukul setengah sembilan dan orang ini baru saja bilang 'pagi sekali'?

"Kemarin aku sudah bilang akan datang pagi, 'kan?" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kupikir jam setengah sepuluh atau jam sepuluh."

Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Justru jam setengah sepuluh aku sudah harus ke tempat kerja."

"Oh..."

"Hei, kau tidak menyuruhku masuk atau apa?"

"Hah? Iya, masuklah."

Chanyeol membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk Baekhyun. Lelaki kecil itu melepas sepatunya, dia bisa melihat Dobi sedang duduk manis disebuah tempat duduk empuk besar yang ada di lantai. Anak anjing itu terlihat menggemaskan seperti kemarin malam mereka bertemu, berbeda sekali dengan penampilan pemiliknya.

"Euh, bolehkah aku mandi sebentar?" Chanyeol bertanya dari belakang Baekhyun dengan nada agak ragu. Yang ditanya berbalik dan malah menahan tawa.

"Kau izin mandi di apartementmu sendiri." Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "cepatlah, aku tunggu."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian segera menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Dobi sambil bermain dengan anjing itu. Tadi dia bilang apa? Menunggu Chanyeol?

Tangan Baekhyun mengelus dan memainkan bulu-bulu halus Dobi. Namun entah mengapa otaknya tak henti-hentinya memikirkan si pemilik anak anjing lucu ini. Berkali-kali Baekhyun selalu menepis pikiran tentang lelaki itu. Memangnya harus ya dia terlalu peduli? Toh mereka juga baru kenal dan tidak sengaja akrab. Yang perlu diingat, Baekhyun ke apartement Chanyeol pagi ini juga untuk mengunjungi Dobi dan bermain dengan anjing itu. Tapi dia malah bilang pada Chanyeol kalau dia menunggunya.

Sebenarnya apa tujuan Baekhyun sesungguhnya?

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggeram dan mengedarkan pandangannya kepada setiap sudut apartement besar ini, berusaha memikirkan hal lain. Apartement yang dia datangi ini terkesan mewah. Semua perabotnya terlihat mahal dan bernilai juga tertata dengan baik. Baekhyun tak mau berpikir lebih ruwet seperti sebelumnya karena dia tahu Park Chanyeol adalah orang kaya—atau super kaya, entahla. Lagipula siapa orang kaya yang membeli berlian secara cash hanya untuk anak anjing kalau dia tidak benar-benar kaya.

Ah, Baekhyun sensitif dengan kata 'kaya' sebab pada kenyataannya hidupnya pas-pasan. Juga sedikit trauma dengan kelakuan orang-orang yang mengutamakan kekayaan atas segala-galanya.

Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya, bisa-bisa dia mati iri di dalam apartement Park Chanyeol. Tak sengaja matanya melihat bola kecil ada disebelah sofa. Dia mengambil benda itu dan bermain lempar tangkap bola dengan Dobi.

"Hei, Dobi-ah, tangkap ini!" Baekhyun melempar bolanya kearah pintu dan Dobi segera berlari mengambilnya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan mandinya dan melihat Baekhyun juga anak anjingnya bermain dari jauh. Dobi merupakan anjing yang agak sensitif dengan orang baru, namun akan sangat ramah dan terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sudah kenal betul dengan orang itu, mirip seperti bayi. Tapi Baekhyun berhasil mengambil hati Dobi sejak awal mereka bertemu. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Dobi lalu berdehem. "Asyik sekali." ujarnya lalu duduk di lantai dan menarik Dobi ke pangkuannya, bergabung dengan mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memakai kaos dan celana jeans santai dan rambutnya yang basah itu dalam diam. Baiklah, Park Chanyeol tampan, Baekhyun harus akui itu. Dia manis ketika tersenyum sambil bercanda dengas Dobi, Baekhyun sadar itu juga. Dia sempurna jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun, Baekhyun tahu benar tentang itu. Dia—

"...mau sarapan denganku, Baek?"

Baekhyun melotot lalu menelan ludah. Mengapa tiba-tiba diotaknya pertanyaan Chanyeol berubah menjadi,

_"...mau menikah denganku, Baek?"_

Demi bumi dan segala isinya, Byun Baekhyun sadarlah!

"Uh? Eum, apa?"

Chanyeol mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi tidak disimak Baekhyun karena sibuk berkhayal, "Kau belum sarapan? Mau sarapan denganku, tidak? Kita bisa makan diluar. Dobi bisa ditinggal sebentar."

Kening Baekhyun mengerut, "Dobi ditinggal? Sendirian? Apa tidak berbahaya?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Kalau aku sedang ke kantor biasanya Dobi sendiran di rumah tidak masalah. Lagipula ini hanya sarapan, tidak akan memakan banyak waktu."

Chanyeol seharusnya ingat anjing ini memakai berlian di lehernya.

"Tidak bisa. Dobi harus ikut kemanapun kita pergi. Bukankah aku kesini dengan tujuan bermain dengan Dobi, bukannya keluar berdua denganmu."

"Ah, benar juga."

Well, jual mahal sedikit tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Namun pipi Baekhyun sekarang malah terasa panas jadi dia menduduk menghindari pandangan Chanyeol. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam dia akan sangat senang jalan-jalan berdua dengan Chanyeol tapi yeah sekali lagi, jual mahal sedikit tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

Meskipun dia melewatkan satu peluang kencan.

KENCAN?!

"Lalu bagaimana? Aku tidak yakin ada tempat makan yang memperbolehkan binatang masuk."

"Bagaimana kalau memasak?"

Chanyeol nampak berpikir. Ugh, mau sarapan saja repot seperti ini. "Sayangnya aku tidak menyetok makanan mengingat aku hanya tinggal sementara disini."

"Tinggal sementara?" Baekhyun melirik sekeliling apartement yang dia pijak.

"Oh, ini bukan apartementku jika kau salah paham. Ini apartement milik temanku. Dia sibuk dengan pesta pernikahannya dan pada akhirnya aku diperbolehkan tinggal disini selagi apartement ini tidak ditempati."

Baekhyun menggumam "Oh..." dan baru ingat kalau kemarin Chanyeol berkata dia sebenarnya tinggal di Seoul dan ke Sokcho untuk menghadiri pernikahan teman.

"Mungkin besok aku akan kembali ke Seoul."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa menggumam "Oh..." namun yang ini menggunakan nada sedikit lesu tanpa dia sadari. Entahlah, Baekhyun masih berharap bisa bermain dengan Dobi lagi besok, bukan—mungkin dia menginginkan bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol lagi besok. Tapi lelaki itu akan kembali ke Seoul, ada sebagian dari diri Baekhyun yang tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"Baek, mengapa melamun?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun sedikit tersentak.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan...kita mau makan apa—yeah..."

Bohong!

"Eum, mungkin kita tidak bisa makan diluar. Bagaimana kalau ramen instan? Kurasa ada beberapa di lemari makanan."

Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak ada salahnya daripada kelaparan. "Boleh juga."

"Tunggu disini, aku akan membuatkannya."

Chanyeol beranjak menuju dapur sedangkan mata Baekhyun masih mengekor punggung lelaki itu kalau saja Dobi tidak melompat ke pangkuannya. Baekhyun memandangi Dobi sambil menggigit bibir gemas, kemudian dia bersandar pada kaki sofa di dekatnya. Dari situ Baekhyun bisa melihat Chanyeol berkutat di dapur. Ini gila tapi Baekhyun semakin merasa kalau Chanyeol terlihat tampan dari segala sudut pandang. Ini gila karena mereka baru saja berkenalan kemarin dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi memungkiri ini.

"Apa aku jatuh cinta pada majikanmu, anjing manis?" katanya berbisik pada Dobi dengan amat pelan. Pipinya merona karena hei—itu tadi sebuah pengakuan jika kau tidak sadar. Dobi tak bisa memberi jawaban apapun dan hanya balik memandangi Baekhyun dengan mata lucunya.

"Mungkin aku tidak menyadari telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Chanyeol. Sepertinya," ujar Baekhyun berbisik lagi pada Dobi lalu mendesah pelan disusul dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memandangi Chanyeol yang hampir selesai dengan dua mangkuk ramennya.

...

"Terimakasih makanannya, ya," ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan melalui pintu apartement. Sudah jam sepuluh lewat, Baekhyun jelas-jelas terlambat kerja.

"Hanya rament instan, tidak masalah," jawab Chanyeol.

"Yang kemarin juga terimakasih."

"Oh, hanya dua buah hotdog, tidak masalah. Kau juga membelikanku minuman, 'kan?"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Senang mengenalmu, Chanyeol-ah, dan juga Dobi." Baekhyun mengelus puncak kepala Dobi yang berada di gendongan Chanyeol. "sayang sekali besok kau harus kembali ke Seoul."

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum nakal. "Eum? Jadi kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi?"

Hanya suatu candaan tapi Baekhyun merona disana, setengah menunduk ia tergagap, "A-apa? Tidak! Maksudku, sayang sekali besok kau harus kembali ke Seoul padahal aku masih ingin main dengan Dobi."

"Ah," Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya. "mungkin aku akan kembali siang hari, besok kau bisa datang pagi-pagi seperti hari ini."

"S-sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Dobi senang dapat teman baru."

_"Aku lebih senang dapat mengenalmu."_

Baekhyun mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, "Eh—baiklah, besok akan kusempatkan mampir. Belanjalah sedikit bahan makanan, mungkin kita bisa memasak bersama?"

Mencari kesempatan rupanya.

"Boleh juga."

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Anyeong Dobi-ah..."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Dobi –juga Chanyeol- sambil berjalan mundur. Dia juga bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya dari kejauhan. Baekhyun berbalik, apa-apaan perasaan ini? Sangat mengganjal dan aneh tapi juga menyenangkan disaat bersamaan. Ketika sudah masuk lift, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian bayangan wajah Chanyeol di hari kemarin dan hari ini terbesit lagi di otaknya.

Baekhyun tak pernah percaya dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi ternyata rasanya bahkan lebih manis dari yang dia bayangkan.

* * *

-tbc-

* * *

**a/n :**

ehem, udah mulai jatuh cintrong. maaf sebelumnya ini tergolong fic yang ngaret banget, karena kendala ujian waktu itu dan author juga kudu nyelesaiin fanfic seminggu penuh buat ikutan event, alhasil yang ini nganggur dulu. tuh kan jadi curhat .-.

anyway, makasih yang udah review, fav, follow di chapter satu dan dua

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian setelah baca, don't be silent reader :)


	4. Can We Meet Again?

**4\. Can We Meet Again?**

* * *

Saat sampai di tempat kerjanya, Baekhyun melihat Sulli sedang menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam toko tanpa dosa, tak pedulikan bahwa dia sudah telat satu jam! Kalau pemilik toko tahu, gajinya akan dipotong tiga puluh persen bulan ini. Tapi dia tetap menuju ke belakang meja etalase dengan riang. Sulli mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Baekhyun yang baru datang. Dia menopang dagu diatas meja etalase sambil memandangi gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Telat satu jam. Rajin sekali, kemana saja kau?" tanya Sulli menyelidik. Baekhyun berdiri di sebelah Sulli sambil ikut menopang dagu memandang balik temannya itu.

"Haruskah aku bilang padamu?"

"Kau terlihat berbeda. Apa kau sedang punya banyak uang?"

"Eum, ini bahkan lebih menyenangkan ketimbang memiliki sekotak berlian," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar.

"Omong-omong soal berlian, kemarin ada pelanggan yang membeli kalung berlian denganmu? Aku baru saja mengecek duplikat nota."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti sesaat, kemudian mukanya memerah dan menunduk menyembunyikan senyumnya. Lagi-lagi wajah Chanyeol yang manis sedang bercanda dengan Dobi mampir di otaknya dan Baekhyun tak bisa menyembunyikan sudut bibirnya yang gatal ingin mengukir senyum.

Sulli diam sebentar kemudian tersenyum lebar, mulai mengerti. "Well, beberapa minggu yang lalu aku mendengar sendiri dari mulutmu kalau kau baru putus dengan pacarmu yang sombong itu dan trauma kencan dengan perempuan. Sekarang kau merona dan salah tingkah seperti gadis sekolah menengah yang sedang jatuh cinta. Oh—nama pelanggan yang tertulis di duplikat nota itu sepertinya nama lelaki," Sulli menjentikkan jari semangat. "...Byun Baekhyun katakan padaku kalau kau benar-benar—"

Baekhyun menggeram. "Lupakan, sepertinya toko mulai ramai," Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, Sulli mencibir, tapi dia masih yakin seratus persen kalau temannya itu sedang terpikat dengan seseorang.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bolos sehari tidak masalah, 'kan? Lagipula aku juga memiliki lumayan banyak tugas," Tangan Sulli menunjuk salah satu meja kayu yang ada disana, diatasnya ada beberapa tumpuk buku dan sebuah laptop, Baekhyun menganga lalu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kalau kau mau mengerjakan tugas lebih baik pulang saja."

"Aku ingin menemanimu sampai jam sepuluh malam, oke?"

"Aku bosan melihat wajahmu."

"Kau pikir aku tidak?!"

Tak menjawab, Baekhyun memilih untuk melayani pelanggan yang baru saja datang. Tapi Sulli masih saja berkicau menggodanya sambil berbisik, "Mungkin saja pelanggan yang membuatmu jatuh hati itu akan datang lagi, aku penasaran dengan wajahnya."

Baekhyun diam, tidak menjawab lagi. Pipinya sudah sangat merah sehingga dia memilih menunduk sambil memulihkan detak jantungnya yang tak keruan setiap mengingat Park Chanyeol.

...

_"Mungkin saja pelanggan yang membuatmu jatuh hati itu akan datang lagi..."_

Seharusnya Sulli tidak berkata seperti itu karena sekarang sesosok tinggi yang sama seperti kemarin sambil menggiring anak anjingnya memasuki toko perhiasan di jam sepuluh malam itu muncul lagi. Entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak siap bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol, padahal tadi pagi mereka sudah janjian akan bertemu lagi besok. Mungkin perasaannya-lah yang membuatnya tidak siap. Ditambah lagi Sulli berdiri disana dan melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga karena wajah lelaki itu memerah bukan main ketika Chanyeol melambai kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dengan cara menghampiri Dobi lalu berjongkok dan bercanda dengan anjing kecil itu. Chanyeol bukan datang hanya untuk menemuinya, 'kan?

Sulli menopang dagu menonton telenovela mengasyikkan didepannya ketika pelanggan tinggi itu ikut berjongkok di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya besok kau tidak bisa bermain dengan Dobi lagi, malam ini aku harus kembali ke Seoul."

"Uh? Malam ini juga?" dan Baekhyun cukup terkejut.

Seketika dia berhenti bercanda dengan Dobi dan menatap nanar ke arah lantai.

"Ada panggilan mendadak dari kantor jadi aku harus pulang cepat. Puas-puaslah bermain dengan Dobi sekarang, aku mau memilih-milih dulu." Baekhyun mengangguk tapi matanya masih mengekor pada Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol membeli perhiasan lagi? Apa untuk Dobi lagi? Sungguh beruntung sekali sekali menjadi Dobi, pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun duduk di lantai sambil memangku Dobi. Tidak akan ada pelanggan yang datang di jam sepuluh malam dan mendapati pegawai tokonya duduk di lantai sambil bermain dengan anak anjing, kecuali Park Chanyeol tentunya, satu-satunya pelanggan di jam malam seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya bukan masalah jika dia tidak bisa bermain lagi dengan Dobi besok, toh Sulli terkadang membawa anjing peliharaannya saat bekerja, Baekhyun sering bermain dengan binatang itu. Namun yang terpenting, apakah dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol? Si pemilik anak anjing berkalungkan berlian ini? Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, galau.

"Tidak ada peraturan harus membayar cash di jam sepuluh malam, Tuan. Kau masih bisa menggunakan kartu kreditmu kapanpun di toko ini."

"Tapi—kemarin Baekhyun berkata harus bayar cash, dan aku membayar cash untuk sebuah kalung berlian."

"Oh?"

Baekhyun menahan tawa. Sulli juga.

"Ya ampun, temanku itu memang gila. Jadi apa kau mau mengambil cincin ini?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Yeah, aku tidak harus membayar cash, 'kan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maaf jika kemarin temanku mengambil semua lembar uang yang ada di dompetmu."

Chanyeol menatap kesal ke arah Baekhyun tapi kemudian menyemburkan tawa kecil karena pegawai toko yang membohonginya untuk membayar cash itu hanya menyengir lebar.

Setelah selesai dengan barangnya, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dan Dobi. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Chanyeol memberikan senyum bersahabat pada Baekhyun yang malah dibalas dengan senyum salah tingkah. Baekhyun benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sudah memberi salam perpisahan pada Dobi?"

"Yeah, dia akan merindukanku, pasti. Iya, 'kan?" Dia melirik Dobi yang sedang bergelayut di kakinya seperti saat pertama kali mereka akrab.

"Pernah kukatakan, Dobi tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing. Tapi dia langsung bersahabat denganmu, itu berarti kau orang yang spesial untuknya."

_"Tidak bisakah aku menjadi orang yang spesial untukmu?"_

DOR! Byun Baekhyun, sudah waktunya bangun!

Baekhyun tertawa memaksa, "Ah, begitu ya? Omong-omong, kau membeli perhiasan untuk...Dobi lagi?"

"Oh ini," Chanyeol menunjuk kantong plastik kecil berisi kotak perhiasan di tangannya, dia menghela nafas. "sebenarnya aku agak iri dengan pernikahan temanku itu, mereka pasangan yang serasi dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku juga ingin merasakan rasanya mengikat janji di depan pastur seperti itu."

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut, dadanya berdegup cepat. Tiba-tiba ia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu?"

"Eum, menurutmu apa berlebihan kalau melamar seorang perempuan dengan cincin berlian? Aku ingin secepatnya melamar kekasihku."

MELAMAR.

KEKASIHKU.

Seperti ada batu besar yang sedang menghimpit dada Baekhyun. Demi apapun, itu rasanya sangat menyesakkan.

Kalau Baekhyun sedang tidak jatuh hati pada lelaki di depannya ini, mungkin dia akan tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk lengan Chanyeol semangat lalu mengatakan "Hei dude! Yang kau beli adalah barang yang selalu diidam-idamkan perempuan. Aku yakin pacarmu itu akan menerimamu tanpa berpikir lagi. Kau menyogoknya dengan berlian, siapa yang tidak mau?!"

Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun hanya bisa diam sambil memandangi ujung sepatunya. Bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Baek?"

"Eh?"

"Kau dengar aku?"

"Ya, ya. Kupikir...akan bagus sekali. Ya, bagus sekali. Begitulah." Dia tidak bisa mengontrol perkataannya. "eum, hari sudah semakin larut, bahaya menyetir terlalu malam. Jangan sampai mengantuk di jalan, Dobi bisa celaka."

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Senang mengenalmu, Baek. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun beberapa kali lalu memberinya pelukan seorang teman. Tapi Baekhyun tidak suka, terlanjur patah hati.

Matanya bahkan masih mengekor punggung Chanyeol saat lelaki itu telah berjalan keluar dari toko dan menatap mobilnya yang mulai menjauh perlahan-lahan. Apa cerita mereka hanya sampai disini?

"Apa-apaan itu?! Melamar kekasih dengan cincin berlian?! Keren!" Sulli memekik ketika Chanyeol sudah benar-benar pergi. Baekhyun duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di depan meja etalase, menyelonjorkan tangannya dan menumpukan dagu di atas meja itu.

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah menduga bahwa dia sudah punya kekasih!" Baekhyun ikut memekik, bibirnya mengerucut. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya depresi.

"Ayolah, kalian terlalu instan untuk saling jatuh cinta. Dan ini bukanlah drama Korea dimana gadis miskin yang berakhir menikah dengan pria kaya. Byun Baekhyun, kau hanya butuh mencari satu yang lebih tepat."

Di tengah kegusarannya itu, ponsel di saku Baekhyun bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk. Dia menggeram, siapa orang yang mengiriminya pesan disaat perasaannya sedang gundah gulana seperti itu?

Dan ternyata Park Chanyeol orangnya.

Baekhyun melotot menatap ponselnya dan segera duduk tegak.

_"Hotdog sebelum perjalanan pulang kupikir lumayan untuk mengisi perut. Tokomu sudah tutup di jam segini, 'kan? Apa kau tidak mau mampir ke taman kota? Aku dan Dobi sudah ada disini."_

Baekhyun menganga lebar, Sulli penasaran dan melirik pesan dari Chanyeol itu. "Aku lupa kalau nomornya masih tersimpan manis di ponselku," ujar Baekhyun.

Dengan itu, Baekhyun segera menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar toko menuju taman kota. Seseorang memintanya kesana. Hanya untuk melihat wajah Park Chanyeol sekali saja dan Baekhyun tak akan menginginkan apapun lagi.

_"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."_

Meski harapan seperti itu masih tetap ada.

* * *

-end-

* * *

**a/n :**

DOR! maaf kalo endingnya err...php? anggap aja surprise lah ya /maksa

thanks untuk semua yang udah review, fav, dan follow fic 4 chapter yang sangat abal ini

see ya!


	5. Prologue 2 - Comeback or Not?

**Pairing : **Chanyeol/Baekhyun

**Other cast(s)** : Sulli, Seulgi (as Baekhyun's friends)

**Genre : **fluff, romance, little bit comedy (maybe)

**Summary : **Baekhyun tak semudah itu melupakan bagaimana ia jatuh cinta pertama kali pada seorang lelaki.

**A/n : **thank you so much buat sehun yang udah ngedorong chanbaek sampe pelukan di stage kemaren lusa, euforianya itu masih ada sampe sekarang dan sayang kalo gak dituangin lewat tulisan. cinta banget deh sama sehun. happy reading!

.

.

* * *

"Hotdog sebelum perjalanan pulang kupikir lumayan untuk mengisi perut. Tokomu sudah tutup di jam segini, 'kan? Apa kau tidak mau mampir ke taman kota? Aku dan Dobi sudah ada disini."

_Baekhyun menganga lebar, Sulli penasaran dan melirik pesan dari Chanyeol itu. "Aku lupa kalau nomornya masih tersimpan manis di ponselku," ujar Baekhyun._

_Dengan itu, Baekhyun segera menyambar jaketnya dan berlari keluar toko menuju taman kota. Seseorang memintanya kesana. Hanya untuk melihat wajah Park Chanyeol sekali saja dan Baekhyun tak akan menginginkan apapun lagi._

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi."

_Meski harapan seperti itu masih tetap ada._

.

.

.

Harapan itu masih ada jauh di dalam lubuk hati Baekhyun.

* * *

**5\. Comeback or Not?**

* * *

Baekhyun dan hari-harinya yang berjalan seperti biasa walau dua bulan berlalu. Ah tidak, Baekhyun tidak ingin menghitung hari. Dia akan merasa akan semakin mengenaskan. Sulli sekarang suka meledeknya lelaki apatis bisu, padahal biasanya gadis itu hampir tuli karena Baekhyun berbicara sepanjang waktu.

Lelaki itu tak menyadari apa hal yang mengubahnya, ia hanya menjalani seperti biasa. Pergi ke toko perhiasan tempatnya bekerja saat pagi, dan pulang menjelang petang lalu mengurung diri di kamar, hanya itu bedanya. Terkadang ia jalan-jalan ke taman kota untuk sekedar membeli makanan, dan pulang dengan perasaan sesak setiap melihat lelaki membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan ke taman.

Dan semakin hari, Baekhyun tak ingin mengingkari bahwa ia masih merasa terkhianati akan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya tiap mencapai titik frustasi karena mengingat Chanyeol. Ia mengambil air minum, lalu meneguknya cepat-cepat kemudian melayani pelanggan dengan senyum yang dipaksa. Oh, hidupnya sangat tidak sehat. Hatinya tidak sehat, membuat hari-harinya ikut-ikut tidak sehat.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau harus cuci otak sekarang juga." Sulli berkata di suatu hari, seperti biasa dengan cara bicaranya yang asal ceplos.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengecek salinan nota dengan mata sendu.

"Baik-baik saja apanya? Kau hampir tidak bicara padaku sepanjang hari. Astaga, toko ini mendadak sunyi sekali." Sulli menopang dagu jengah melihat Baekhyun. "Lupakan Chanyeol, cari yang lain sana." Dia tahu benar dilema hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berhenti dengan aktivitasnya dan Sulli jadi takut lelaki itu akan mendadak menangis seperti tokoh di film-film yang sedang teringat akan mantan pacarnya.

Tapi Baekhyun kemudian kembali mengecek kertas-kertas bujursangkar di tangannya.

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan orang itu," jawab Baekhyun enteng namun tak ada semangat sama sekali dalam nadanya.

"Mungkin saja lah. Hei, Byun Baekhyun! Masih banyak lelaki tampan diluar sana menunggumu."

"Tapi aku hanya menunggu Chanyeol."

"Dasar bodoh."

"Sulli, ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati pada laki-laki, pada Chanyeol. Tidak semudah itu aku melupakan apa yang kurasakan selama ini. Kau perempuan tidak akan tahu jadi lebih baik diam."

"Ck, berlebihan."

Sulli menghela nafas kasar. Dia tidak ingin berubah menjadi nenek-nenek gila karena terlalu banyak menasehati Baekhyun yang membangkang setiap waktu.

"Baek, Seulgi datang. Waktunya pulang."

Sulli meraih tas dan memasukkan barang-barangnya, kemudian keluar dari toko dan berbincang sedikit dengan Seulgi yang setelah ini akan bekerja _shift_ malam. Dan Baekhyun menyusul keluar dari toko setelahnya, tetap dengan wajah sendu.

"_Hai, Park Chanyeol? Apa kabar kau? Bagaimana Dobi? Bagaimana...kekasihmu?"_

Ah, Baekhyun membenci pertanyaan terakhir. Dia mempercepat langkahnya sambil mengepalkan tangan. Persis seperti remaja yang pertama kali jatuh cinta dan terbakar cemburu.

"_YA_! Baekhyun! Tunggu aku. _YA_!"

Baekhyun tidak peduli pada Sulli.

* * *

Tidak ada semangat ketika bangun tidur. Baekhyun heran, beginikah rasa patah hati yang sesungguhnya? Baekhyun masih ingat, ketika ia putus dengan kekasihnya dulu, dia bisa sembuh dari patah hati hanya dalam beberapa minggu. _Well_, itupun karena ia pada akhirnya bertemu Chanyeol.

Park Chanyeol lagi. Ugh, Baekhyun tiba-tiba pusing.

Lelaki itu tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Bertemu Sulli dan mendengar racauan gadis itu seperti biasa, namun tetap tak ada keinginan berbicara. Ketika ada waktu luang, ia menatap ponselnya. Baekhyn masih menyimpan nomor Chanyeol dan sama sekali tak ada keberanian mengirim pesan. Ia takut apapun yang dilakukannya akan sia-sia. Dia takut Chanyeol sudah bahagia melamar kekasihnya di Seoul dan pesannya akan terasa sangat mengganggu. Ia takut karena bisa saja Chanyeol sudah melupakannya begitu saja sebab siapa dia? Hanya pegawai toko perhiasan yang pernah didatangi Chanyeol, tidak spesial.

Baekhyun semakin sakit.

"Sulli, aku ingin tidur," ujar Baekhyun. Membuat temannya itu melotot kemudian menatapnya jengkel.

"Lalu kau menyuruh aku bekerja sendiri sedangkan kau makan gaji buta untuk hari ini? Terimakasih banyak, Baek."

"Ayolah, hanya sehari. Aku lelah."

"Lelah karena apa? Selain bekerja disini kau menganggur, sedangkan aku masih ada tugas kuliah menunggu. Seharusnya aku yang lelah."

"Jangan banyak bicara, aku ingin tidur."

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan kecil yang ada disana dan berbaring terlentang diatas karpet tipis, memejamkan mata. Berharap ketika bangun ia bisa melupakan siapa itu Park Chanyeol.

Gaji buta untuk sehari, Baekhyun bersumpah tidak akan seperti ini lagi hanya karena patah hati.

...

Saat bangun, Baekhyun sadar diluar sudah petang dan suara Seulgi berbicara dengan Sulli terdengar. Dua perempuan itu kalau sudah bertemu selalu ada saja bahan obrolan, bahkan kadang Sulli menunda waktu pulang. Baekhyun sampai heran, perempuan banyak-banyaknya begitu.

Ia keluar dari ruangan tempatnya tidur dan langsung mendapat tatapan iblis dari Sulli. Baekhyun jadi ingin tertawa melihat wajah gadis itu yang seakan diselimuti guratan lelah tak kasat mata di wajahnya karena bekerja sendirian hari ini. Dan setelah bangun tidur Baekhyun merasa...dalam _mood_ yang baik?

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, merasa lega. Kalau untuk menaikkan _mood_ hanya dengan tidur selama jam kerja, mengapa ia tidak melakukannya sejak awal? Lelaki itu mengambil tasnya, kemudian pamit pulang pada dua perempuan itu dan tentu saja, Sulli langsung menyemprotnya, "Dasar seenaknya sendiri! Kalau alasan agar bisa tiduran selama jam kerja adalah patah hati, aku ingin patah hati setiap hari kalau begitu!" Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata dan beranjak meninggalkan tempat kerjanya tanpa menghiraukan Sulli.

"Oh iya, Baek!" Seulgi memanggil. Suaranya yang lebih lembut dari Sulli terdengar khas setiap kali ia berbicara.

Baekhyun berhenti di ambang pintu toko lalu berbalik, "Hm?"

"Kau yakin akan pulang? Aku lupa memberitahu sesuatu. Kemarin seorang lelaki mendatangiku saat aku mau menutup toko. Dia memaksaku membuka toko dan sumpah, aku tidak bercanda, dia membeli berlian secara _cash_. Lelaki itu membawa anjing kecil lucu dan dia menanyakan dimana Baekhyun. Aku bilang Baekhyun bukan pegawai _shift_ malam. Dan dia berkata padaku akan kembali kesini lagi hari ini jam...sepuluh? Ya, jam sepuluh. Duh, kenapa harus saat toko tutup, sih? Padahal aku 'kan sudah bilang kau bukan pegawai _shift _malam."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, matanya berpendar dan otaknya masih mencerna perkataan Seulgi. Chanyeol? Datang ke Sokcho lagi? Mencarinya? Apa yang dia impikan selama tidur tadi? Apakah sekarang dia sebenarnya masih tidur? Park Chanyeol akan menemuinya?!

"Seulgi, kau serius?! Tidak mengada-ada?"

"Untuk apa berbohong, Baek. Kalau mau tetap pulang, pulanglah. Biar aku saja yang menemui lelaki itu. Dia tampan, _by the way_."

Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya, sangat lebar hingga Sulli merasa ngeri. Lelaki itu berjalan lagi ke belakang meja etalase. Menaruh tasnya kemudian menatap teman-temannya itu dengan ekspresi ceria seperti Byun Baekhyun sebelum patah hati menyerang.

"Hei, kenapa tidak pulang? Pulang sana," usir Sulli. Merasa geli melihat Baekhyun seperti remaja puber.

"_Yeah_, karena aku tidur seharian, aku akan menggantinya dengan menemani _shift_ malam Seulgi. Adil, 'kan? Sangat adil, tentu saja. Aku tidak perlu berdosa karena makan gaji buta."

"Cih."

Baekhyun melihat jam dinding, masih pukul tujuh. Tiga jam lagi, sungguh, tapi perut Baekhyun sudah terasa tergelitik. Ia duduk di kursi sambil melihat catatan penjualan harian dan bibirnya masih tak bisa menyurutkan senyumnya, representasi hatinya yang penuh bunga-bunga. Baekhyun tidak tahu bagaimana selanjutnya, yang jelas ia bahagia menunggu Chanyeol datang padanya lagi.

Ia bahagia harapan itu masih ada dan tak perlu repot-repot melupakan Park Chanyeol.

Sungguh, tak perlu.

* * *

-tbc-


End file.
